A conventional quilted fabric is formed of polyester fabric in its front and back surfaces, not of a pure natural fabric. An intermediate material is formed of polyester cotton or a sponge material, not of a pure natural fabric. Such materials are stacked and quilted in horizontal and vertical directions or quilted in a stripe pattern for thereby manufacturing a quilted fabric. The thusly manufactured fabric is used as a material of clothes or is used for manufacturing a blanket or a pillow. However since the front and back surfaces are made of a synthetic fiber, it is impossible to obtain a good touch feeling or a heat insulation effect like a pure natural fiber. Since it is impossible to sew with a sewing interval of 5˜10 mm, a quilting work is performed in a flower shape or a certain pattern shape. So, it is basically impossible to form a protruded wrinkle pattern about a sewing line which has an excellent ventilation effect.